


my favorite (k)nights

by fourteentimes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteentimes/pseuds/fourteentimes
Summary: “If you squirm too much, Suu-chan,” Ritsu says lazily; he drags his teeth down, down the soft planes of Tsukasa’s stomach, “I might bite somewhere I’m not supposed to.”(or: Ritsu, the different ways he bites Knights, and the, ah, aftermath of said bites.)
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	my favorite (k)nights

“If you squirm too much, Suu-chan,” Ritsu says lazily; he drags his teeth down, down the soft planes of Tsukasa's stomach, “I might bite somewhere I’m not supposed to.” 

“R-ritsu-senpai, please be ge--” Tsukasa’s voice cracks, poor young thing, as Ritsu’s tongue snakes out to taste the thin skin of his thigh. His hands fly to Ritsu’s hair, and he’s sensitive, so Ritsu will let him get away with pulling because he can be nice too sometimes. “ _ Gentle! _ ” 

“Hey, what if I only made you speak in English?” Ritsu grins. This is definitely an excellent idea, judging by the way Tsukasa’s flushed an adorable shade of red and how his thighs flex under Ritsu’s hands. “Every time you say something in Japanese, I get to bite you another time.” 

“ _ No _ , absolutely not, you said this would be quick!” Tsukasa hisses. He’s cute. He’s too cute, the way he drags his hands through his hair and bites his lip and glances at the door to Knights’ dressing room like he’s still thinking about it. 

“What about next time?” It’s not a dealbreaker for Ritsu if Tsukasa says no. There’ll always be other ways to tease him, and Ritsu is nothing if not imaginative. 

He doesn’t need games to have Tsukasa red-faced and squirming under him, but they do make it  _ more _ fun, though. 

He barely knicks the skin close to where Tsukasa’s cock is straining in his underwear, lets the blood bead salty and metallic over his tongue as Tsukasa tries to jerk up for friction in an aborted gesture, held fast by Ritsu’s iron grip on his hips. He always smells a little like burnt sugar, caramel and bittersweet. It makes Ritsu want to eat him alive, hips pressing into the couch just a little, just to take the edge off a bit. 

He’ll settle for this instead, sucking a bruise into his skin, hearing the breathy moans that fall from his mouth as Ritsu ghosts over to his still clothed cock. 

“Please, just--” Tsukasa groans, hooking an ankle around Ritsu’s side, “m-maybe. Maybe.” 

“You’re so sweet, Suu-chan,” Ritsu says. He grins, and Tsukasa lets his head fall back against the armrest of the couch. 

“Please just get on with it, Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa says, and when he asks so sweetly, who is Ritsu to deny him? 

Well, if he actually did what Tsukasa wanted, wouldn’t that be more weird? 

Plus, Tsukasa says his name so sweetly. He wants to hear it over and over again. 

Ritsu presses a soft kiss to the inside of Tsukasa’s knee, a quick apology before he bites him--with his flat, human teeth--and relishes the sharp yelp that Tsukasa lets out. And again, higher, when Ritsu bites harder. It’s all music to his ears, a symphony he’ll want to take down, later, maybe after telling Leo all about it. 

“Ritsu-senp--” Tsukasa’s scolding tone trails off into a moan as Ritsu finally sinks his fangs in and lets the sweet, salty taste of his blood hit him full force. 

Drinking from Tsukasa is like eating candy for the first time. The sugary rush hits Ritsu hard, makes him just a little sloppy as he bites a second time close to the first. He groans, fingers flexing against Tsukasa’s hips as he drinks. The warmth--the  _ lust _ \--is a heady feeling that makes Ritsu molten and lax, makes him want to bury his head here forever, but the sharp tug on the back of his head draws him back.

“Up, up, here, please--” Tsukasa sounds wrecked, frenzied in the best possible way as Ritsu licks over the wounds, chasing the last few drops of his blood before he leans up, languid and predatory, to kiss him. There’s still blood in his mouth, but Tsukasa doesn’t even care, groans at the taste as he licks it up. “Ritsu-senpai, Ritsu--” 

“So needy,” Ritsu says. He brings their hips flush together, drinks up the groans and open, naked want in Tsukasa’s hazy expression, and laughs, feeling just a little high himself. “Ahh, I love it, Suu-chan. No one else is as cute as you are like this.” 

Tsukasa is so, so warm when Ritsu brings a hand down to finally tug him out of his underwear. Warm and practically dripping onto his hand as Ritsu gives him a few, slow pumps of his cock. He tries to buck up and push harder, faster, into Ritsu’s hand, but Ritsu just shoves his hips back down again. He’s still young, of course, so Ritsu still has to train him, but they all start from somewhere, don’t they? 

Ritsu kisses the whine that builds in his throat, hand still moving too slow to be any kind of relief. Too soon, and it’s no fun anymore. “Shh, soon, Suu-chan, you’ve been good, don’t ruin it now.” 

“I’ll--I’ll be good,” Tsukasa all but sobs out. Ritsu groans, kissing down his throat as Tsukasa stills under him, lets Ritsu guide his hand down to wrap around his own cock and goes slow, just the way Ritsu had. 

He really is the sweetest. 

If Tsukasa had just gone home with him like Ritsu had asked, he’d lay him out on his bed and keep him here on edge for as long as he could stand, hours maybe, fuck him slow and hard and stop every time Tsukasa gets close, or suck him off until Ritsu’s name is the only thing he remembers, but no. No, they still had to spend time with everyone else. 

How cheated Ritsu is out of nice things. 

Instead, Ritsu has to shove his pants open and rock their cocks together, and they have to frot like teenagers backstage at their live where the others could come by any moment. 

“Is this what gets you off?” Ritsu purrs. Tsukasa, ever obedient, wraps his warm, warm hand around the both of them. “That’s kind of naughty of you, Suu-chan. Maybe you’re not so good after all.” 

“N-no, I--” Tsukasa cuts off with a moan as Ritsu scrapes a fang against his neck, hips moving faster against him, “T-that’s indecent.” 

The hard cock twitching against Ritsu’s says otherwise, though. 

“It’s okay if you are. I don’t mind. Do you think Tsukipi would join us, if he found us like this?” He laughs, not unkindly, as he thumbs over the sensitive head of Tsukasa’s cock. The red of Tsukasa’s face rivals his hair, and god, Ritsu wants another taste of him, but--no. No, he’s supposed to be good too, whining unsatisfied against the warmth of Tsukasa’s neck, right where it meets his shoulder. Someday, Tsukasa will let him bite there, and Ritsu will feast. “I bet he would. He thinks you’re cute too.” 

“L-Leo-san--” Tsukasa squeezes his eyes shut and spills in Ritsu’s hand with a moan. It’s a few more strokes before Ritsu joins him, breathing in Tsukasa’s caramel sugar scent as he cums. The fiery, molten lust simmers back to something slower, more woolen as Ritsu presses a soft kiss to Tsukasa’s collarbone. 

“I can ask him for you next time, if you want,” Ritsu says, and Tsukasa hardly lets him finish the thought before he’s shoving him off his lap with a shout. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my writing twitter [@satiIIquinart](https://twitter.com/satiIIquinart) for updates!


End file.
